youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTuber Big Brother 1
is the second season of YouTuber Sims 4. Development Dylan began production during the run of the first season. It originally was a thought but after the coming weeks, the series received an official announcement. From August 2nd to August 15th, Dylan built the Big Brother house and completed the Sims for the series. The creation was all streamed on Twitch, which can still be viewed. During the first stream, Dylan revealed houseguests in pairs (one male, one female) at different times. The houseguests were all famous and known gaming YouTubers, with the theme of the house being video games. No contestants from the previous season would be returning. He also expressed planning a third season with non-gaming YouTubers, but vloggers. The first two houseguests were iHasCupquake and Jacksepticeye. Following the first pair are Amy Lee and Markiplier. Next were Vixella and ParkerGames. ParkerGames was intended to appear in the first season, but was cut unfortunately. Grapeapplesauce was implied to be a contender, however, the request of him was minimum and was handed to Parker instead due to his popularity. Shubble and Pewdiepie were the next pair to be revealed. The next four houseguests were difficult to choose from as Dylan was unsure who to include in the series. After the indecisions, Dylan went with PrestonPlayz as the next male houseguest, but was on the fence on this addition, and ultimately chose him. Paired with Preston would be Yogscast Kim. With the final two houseguests left, more indecision were brought up as only one male and one female slot was open. For the male slot, SkyDoesMinecraft, Dangthatslongname, and VanossGaming were the final selection. For the female slot, LaurenZSide, Deligracy, and an unknown female YouTuber were the final selection. Ultimately, the lasts two slots went to Deligracy and Dangthatsalongname. LaurenZSide was going to take the last female slot, but Dylan felt as though that there was an abundance of One Life SMP ''members in it (Shubble, Yogscast Kim, Vixella, and Dangthatsalongname). Although the cast was announced, Dylan was still iffy on one of the houseguest. On August 17th, the official cast reveal was uploaded on YouTube, showcasing the intro of the season and cast members. Before the release of the season, Dylan experienced some difficulty as the hair mods and Fuller House mods were not compatible with each other. This caused him to change some of the Sims hair, losing their previous look. Shubble and Kim were the two houseguests affected by this, resulting a new style for the two. Originally, both had a bob styled, shoulder length hair and was changed to have longer hair that pass their shoulders. In the series, something new was implemented to change the game. Unlike the previous season, this series would focus heavily on forming relationships as backstabbing and betrayals were added. If a the HOH nominate their two houseguests, their relatioship would immediately lower; this also would happen during eviction when a person who they trust vote them off. Twists '''Care Package: '''At the end of Week 1, Dylan introduced the Care Package. Once a houseguest receives a package, they will not be able to get another one. Shubble won the first Care Package, immunity for the week. Vixella won the second Care Package, the abilitity to cancel 2 votes at the next eviction. Cupquake won the third Care Package, an advantage at the week's veto competition, which would only be used for the first round only. Jack won the fourth Care Package, the ability to nominate a third person for eviction. Houseguests Voting History 'Legend' *Purple - Head of Household *Red - Nominated *Yellow - Veto Holder/Vetoed *Orange - Immune *Blue (houseguest profile) - Regular *Gray (applies only to voting) - Ineligible (due to a twist) Have-Nots History Game History 'Week 1' In the premiere, 12 houseguests entered the Big Brother house to become the last standing person. As the houseguests meet each other, lines are already drawn and rivalries brew to begin the premiere. In the "Don't Wake the Llama" Head of Household, in each round four contestants compete in a tournament style. In the end, Shubble was crowned as the first HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Shubble nominated Cupquake because of their low relationship and Deli (as the target) due to her ability to form relationships early on. At the Veto competition, Preston won the Power of Veto, ensuring his safety of the week and the ability to save one of the nominees. Determined to save his ally, Preston used the veto to save Cupquake from eviction. Angered by his actions, Shubble then chose Mark, a close ally of Deli, as the new renom to secure Deli's eviction. At the end of the week, Deli was evicted 5-4, becoming the first person to be evicted. 'Week 2' Following Deli's eviction, the first endurance HOH competition commenced. Vixella won the second HOH of the summer and her first overall. Quickly after winning the competition, Vixella discussed her nominations with her alliance members Shubble and Parker. The week also saw the blossoming of several showmances. At the nomination ceremony, Vixella nominated Felix and Preston, in hopes to backdoor her target, Mark. Preston was nominated because of his bond with her alliance are low and Felix attempting to play both sides. At the Veto competition, Felix won the POV and proceeded to save himself from eviction. In retaliation, Vixella nominated Mark to ensure one of her targets goes home. In the end, Vixella successfully backdoored Mark by a vote of 6-2. 'Week 3' Following Mark's eviction, the houseguests competed in a one-on-one Void Critter battle via tournament style. Before the houseguest began, a new twist was revealed: Felix was unable to play in the HOH because he received the fewest votes during the care package, leaving him vulnerable for nomination. After 3 rounds, Scott won HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Scott nominated Cupquake and Amy. Cupquake for going against his friends and is his target, while Amy is simply the pawn. At the Veto competition, Amy won the POV and removed herself from the block. In Amy's place, Parker was renom, who was thought to be the pawn. At the eviction, Vixella played one of the biggest move by voiding the votes of Shubble and Kim, and blindsided Scott and evicted Parker by a vote of 4-1. 'Week 4' 'Round 1' Following Parker's eviction, the houseguests competed in a Scary Challenge on who can withstand the most horrifying images. Felix went on the win the fourth HOH and his second competition overall. At the nominated ceremony, Felix nominated Jack and Shubble for eviction. His reasons being that he sees the two as a strong and lethal pair, with Shubble as Felix's main target. After the nomination ceremony, it was then announced this week would be a Double Eviction week. After the first eviction, a week's worth of competitions would be played during the same episode and by the end of the night, two would be departing the series. At the Veto competition, with the use of the veto advantage, Cupquake went on to win her first competition. She then decided to not use the veto to secure that one of showmance would be evicted. At the eviction, Shubble was evicted by a vote of 4-2, becoming the first jury member. 'Round 2' Following Shubble's eviction, the houseguests immediately competed in the fifth OH and Vixella was triumphedm, marking her second HOH win. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Kim and Preston, with her primary target set on Preston. At the Veto competition, Preston won his second competition and used the POV to remove himself from the block. A flipped occurred when Vixella nominated Cupquake in place of Preston, with her targets now shifting to her. At the eviction, Cupquake was evicted by a vote of 3-2, as her allies Felix and Vixella betrayed their alliance. Cupquake also became the second jury member. 'Week 5''' Following Cupquake's eviction, the houseguests competed in luck-based competition by rolling a die. After 9 rounds, Jack won the sixth HOH of the season. Due to him winning the care package, Co-HOH, he had all the power this week and had the ability to nominated 3 people for eviction. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Amy, Felix, and Preston, with his main target Felix as retaliation for last week. However, this week, the POV must be used to save one of the nominees, and by eviction, only two would be left on the block.